


Johncest

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egbert gets it on with himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I was inspired to write smut, Johncest smut to be specific. NSFW and PWP. Past John POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johncest

Wow ok, this was strange.

“Uhh, where the hell did you come from?” You finally ask after staring at yourself for a good minute.

“Well I came from the future to stop your dumbass from ruining things!” He yells and jeez it’s not YOUR fault HE fucked up.

“Okay…so which one of us is going to disappear now?” He gives you an annoyed look.

“Dude I don’t think it works like that.” He flies around you. “I think one of us is gonna have to die.”

Shit, you sort of figured it’d go along that line. You look around and the two of you are somewhere between reality and it’s all white as far as you can see.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we both end up dying.” You say and he stops back in front of you.

“Shit.” He frowns and you frown.

“Well you fucked up big time John.”

“What?!?” You look at him and you swear he looks like he’s about to laugh. “Hey you fucked it up first.” You cross your arms and pout and he just snickers.

“I’m like a minute older than you, I still have no idea what’s going on, but we,” he points between the two of you. “really fucked it up.”

You shrug and give him that, because hey he’s you and you were thinking the same thing anyways.

“Now what?” You ask wondering if you should try and get back to reality.

He just grins at you and you can almost hear his thoughts.

Man you have some issues.

“I really don’t think we have time…” You say as you turn and start flying away from yourself.

You don’t make it far before you find yourself in your own arms (weird), well in his arms, in John’s arms.

“Hey, it’s not every day you get to see yourself; you know you wanna do this.” He whispers, his mouth rubbing against your neck and damn he’s right, of course he’s right.

You think about saying something about not having time to do this, the world might be ending and you need to get your shit together. But you decide since he’s you and he’s from the future he knows all this and you know you really don’t want to stop him.

He lets go of you and you turn towards him and press your body against his. He smiles and why does your own smile make you horny? You don’t know and you don’t think about it as you lean forward and kiss him.

He kisses back and it’s strange, how he moves the same as you, his tongue bending with yours and you know what he likes.  He knows what you like and it’s easy to just let go, not worrying about what you’re doing.

You rest your hand on his waist and he does the same, he runs his hand under your shirt and you love how warm his hands are against you.

He kisses down your jaw and runs his tongue against your neck and sucks. You moan and wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer.

Fuck his mouth feels good, you’re pretty impressed with yourself, and apparently he likes the way you moan.

You can feel his cock, and it’s hard and the times you’d wondered how it would feel to suck yourself off.  Not like this though, you hadn’t even thought it could be possible (you sometimes wondered if Dave did things like this) but now here you are, grinding your cock against future John’s cock and he moans and damn do you sound good.

He kisses your neck and goes back to your mouth, you slide your tongue against his and he grabs your hips, runs his hand over your ass and pulls you closer. He starts thrusting himself against you and fuck it feels good.

You both moan this time and you really want to use your mouth on other parts of him.

He knows this and you know he knows and you don’t waste time getting confused over shit like that.

He looks at you and you both want this, you don’t even waste time saying anything as you let go of him only to turn yourself, his hands are on your ass and you feel him nuzzle against you. You’re doing the same thing and god you’re bigger than you thought.

You push his pants down along with his boxers in one swift motion, he follows suite and there it is your cock in his face, in your face.

You don’t waste time, you’ve seen it before, touched it plenty of times and now you are about to taste yourself.

He beats you to it, apparently you’d been thinking too much and when you feel his tongue against your cock. It’s hot and wet and damn he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing, you don’t either, but you love it.

You follow his lead and wrap your lips around him, sucking and licking his cock. You don’t know how to describe your own taste, but the way he moans whenever you pull back and suck is delicious. You’re both moaning and panting and fuck you can’t stop, you run your hand over his ass and squeeze as you suck his cock, he’s thrusting into your mouth and you’re doing it too.

His pre fills your mouth and it tastes weird and it’s hot and fuck his mouth is good. All that practice didn’t go to waste because fuck he’s taking you in far, you are too, but you’re so into the way his mouth feels around your cock you barely even notice.

You’re fucking your own face and that makes this even hotter.  His hips stutter and you feel his cock pulsating in your mouth, you know he’s about to cum and you’re about to too.

But it’s too soon and even if you love the way his mouth feels around your cock, you want this to last a little longer. He does too, so you’re not surprised when he pulls off you at the same time.

“Man, that practice sure did pay off huh?” he asks and you laugh, because you were about to say that.

You flip back around and kiss him again, you taste yourself on his mouth and it’s the same and it sends a shiver up your spine.

You shift against him and your cock meets his and it feels so fucking good. You wrap your hand around the both of you and stroke, he mouths your name and it’s funny but you do the same thing. He goes back to licking and biting at your neck and he moans nicely into your ear when you rub your thumb along where you know he likes it.

He clings to you and you continue stroking, your hips moving to add more friction and it feels amazing. He runs his hand through your hair as you speed up, he moans and whimpers into your ear and it’s so wrong how much you love it.

How much you both love it.

You are so close again and he is too, he’s whispering fuck yes into your ear over and over and you moan in response. He presses his mouth against yours and kisses you hungrily; you kiss back just as needy.

He comes first and you watch as his mouth falls open and his eyes roll back, with that look of complete ecstasy that you’d never seen before on your face. It’s so hot and you’re amazed that you look so hot; it takes two more strokes for you to reach your end and you come hard into your hand, onto him.

He’s watching your face the same way you did his, but you don’t notice, the waves of pleasure rolling over your body as you empty yourself. You’re both breathing hard and his face is red and it’s cute.

You kiss him softly once you’ve both settled down.

“We definitely need to do this again.” You say and he nods in agreement laughing.

You’ll think about how to get out of here later, which one of you will disappear or die.

For now you’re okay with just cuddling with him and thinking about how hot that was.

And how it’s gonna happen again before either of you even attempt to leave.


End file.
